Goma de mascar
by Princes-Slash
Summary: Songfinc de la canción de Paty Cantu "Goma de Mascar" *-Eres Insoportable sabías- dijo bajito el ojo gris y antes de que Harry pudiera responder lo beso de nuevo.*


**Ya sé que parezco loca poniendo otro finc cuando tengo que actualizar muchos más…**

**Pero tenía que hacerlo, ya saben para… eto…**

**Bueno tómenlo como un relleno para aguantar el hambre (?) **

**No pude evitar escribir esto al escuchar la canción en la radio y pues… salió n.n no me odien por fis.**  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Maldito el día en que te encontré eh  
la hora en que te miré eh, eh, eh  
entraste a mi vida y ya no hay salida  
me equivoqué eh, eh 

Recordaba exactamente cómo había conocido a ese estúpido Gryffindor, supo que estaba perdido desde el día que vio sus ojos verdes llenos de curiosidad y asombro en la tienda de túnicas hace tantos años, y que hasta hoy en día logran hipnotizarlo. Ese día se sello mi destino, porque nunca más podría estar lejos de Harry Potter.

Yo no quería y acepté eh  
por un ratito te guarde eh

Yo no quería estar de enemigo del azabache, pero estaba enojado y guardo un poquito de rencor ese día, pero la verdad no pudo evitarlo, le gusto la manera en que esos ojos se encendían no importaba si era por furia o enojo.

En ese momento no pensé muy bien, y por eso no me di cuenta cuando él me consideraba su enemigo.

Los primeros seis años en Hogwarts eran puras peleas entre nosotros hasta que Voldemort me dio la tarea de matar a Dumbledore y pedí la ayuda de la orden del fénix para poder estar seguro y no asesinar a nadie.

Tuve que vivir en Grimmauld Place por seguridad, pero tenía que estar todo el tiempo con la comadreja, la sabelotodo y el niño que vivió. Poco a poco las peleas fueron disminuyendo y aprendimos a llevarnos bien.

Para después de la guerra todos éramos muy buenos amigos y se empezó a notar que entre nosotros (entiéndase yo y el Gryffindor) había un cariño más fuerte que el de la amistad, pero nosotros no lo aceptábamos hasta que un día nos encerraron en un armario por todo un fin de semana.

Yo no soy adorable  
tu eres insoportable eh

Flash Back

-¡Ya déjenme salir de aquí!- gritaba un rubio platinado con todas sus fuerzas

-Ya cállate Draco, me vas a dejar sordo-

-Vamos Harry no podemos simplemente permitir que nos encierren, esto es indignante-

-Si claro, el gran Draco Malfoy no puede ser encerrado en un armario porque es demasiado refinado para eso verdad- dijo con un tono de burla que enmascaraba el coqueto.

-Hump…- el rubio se sonrojo por el tono coqueto que si logro captar.

-Eres adorable cuando te sonrojas- dijo Harry mientras le acariciaba una mejilla

-¡Cállate!

-Vamos Dragón- susurro Harry en su oído- sabes que eres enormemente adorable.

Sin más, el azabache lo beso. Fue un beso tierno y tranquilo, Harry tenía a su Dragón sujeto por la cintura y Draco tímidamente empezó a contestar, después del shock inicial por supuesto, y puso sus manos en el cuello del moreno acariciando sus cabellos. Cuando el beso termino (por falta de aire) se quedaron viendo a los ojos, y nuestro rubio se quedo prendido de los ojos verde esmeralda.

-Eres Insoportable sabías- dijo bajito el ojo gris y antes de que Harry pudiera responder lo beso de nuevo.

Fin del Flash Back

Insufrible amor como me pude enamorar  
no te soporto es la verdad  
porque molestas y te pegas como la goma de mascar  
en mi zapato al caminar  
somos un caso muy real  
pero te quiero yo te quiero

Aun no sé cómo pude quedar tan estúpidamente enamorado de ese Gryffindor, bueno… la verdad es que no es tan difícil de creer pero como molestan sus celos y que me sigue a todos lados. ¿Cómo dijo la sabelotodo que se llamaba esa cosa pegajosa que les gustaba a los muggles? Ah, sí _Goma de Mascar. _

Siempre se pone como fiera cuando me ve platicando con Blaise o Theo, dice que podrían intentar conquistarme y apartarme de su lado. Es muy dramático, la verdad. Tiene celos de todos los hombres y mujeres que me rodean, incluso de Charlie Weasley solo porque está "muy interesado en los Dragones"

Se me pega siempre a donde quiera que vaya, no me deja ni respirar.

Es agobiante e INSOPORTABLE.

Pero lo quiero, todo e insoportable.

En la política y la fe eh  
no congeniamos ya lo sé eh  
yo como carne roja tu sólo comes hojas  
y pensé eh...

No concordamos en ideas políticas, porque creo que el nuevo ministro debería estar más pendiente de otras cuestiones en vez de estar en celebraciones y bailes

-"son para beneficencia"- dijo Harry

-Sí, pero podría poner más apoyo en otras cuestiones meno sentimentales-

Siempre peleamos por eso.

Otra cosa que no me gusta, es que es VEGETARIANO. Todo el asunto de muerte y sangre le hizo no querer a volver a probar la carne, pescado o cualquier cosa que haya estado viva.

A mí me gusta la alta cocina e ir a cazar de vez en cuando; pero siempre me reclama que no entiendo el valor de una vida.

Es INSOPORTABLE cuando se pone en ese plan.

Yo estoy más loca cada mes eh  
tu insufrible y a la vez eh  
eres tan vulnerable, tan tierno tan besadle  
siempre te amaré

Cada día mí cordura se va más lejos, me vuelvo loco rodeado de Gryffindors. Es tan insufrible, siempre quiere saber donde estoy y con quien.

No me da mucha privacidad, además de ser un PERVERTIDO.

Pero también es muy vulnerable, en las noches cuando tiene pesadillas lo abrazó hasta que se calma y luego el me abraza dándome las gracias.

Cuando me da un regalo siempre es algo tierno, como un peluche, una rosa o algo parecido; siempre le grito que no soy una chica para que me compre ese tipo de cosas, pero sabe que me gusta cuando se comporta de esa manera.

Me gusta cuando me besa, porque me siento amado entre sus brazos.

Aunque me vuelva loco, sea un posesivo, un vegetariano y una Goma de mascar; yo lo amo.

Y por eso cuando tú te arrodillas ante mí y me haces la pregunta yo digo que sí…

.-.-.-.-.

**Que tal, ¿les gusto?**

**Bueno si este finc tiene más de cinco comentarios haré un capitulo con la boda y una sorpresita.**

**Gracias a todos los que han leído mis fanfics y perdón por la espera, pero no me dejan en paz aquí en mi casa y la inspiración vuelve y va.**

**Sin nada más que agregar…**

**Adiós n.n**


End file.
